Bicker
by pink-chief
Summary: A short little friendship prompt about how Gokudera felt when Yamamoto was hurt then suddenly recovered in the Shimon Arc...enjoy? Mild f-bombs


**"Bicker"**

Ever since the fight between Gokudera and Yamamoto versus Gamma, the baseball player and the pyro Italian had been on very good terms. Gokudera wouldn't snap at Yamamoto full heartedly, unless he just needed a push in the right direction—like when Ugetsu wouldn't let Yamamoto gain inheritance. Yamamoto could ask for help on homework from Gokudera without bringing in Tsuna. They could hold a civil conversation like close friends.

Hell, they seemed like the best friends in the world to some people. Yamamoto thought Gokudera had finally decided to dub him a good friend, too.

To Yamamoto's displeasure, Gokudera was now glaring him down. Gokudera's eyes showed how he was seething. There was even a twinge of an unfamiliar look in the emerald eyes that Yamamoto decided could be something like unhappiness. Did he fuck up that bad?

Gokudera glared the tanner boy down, as they stood, getting ready to leave the island with the Shimon family. Gokudera had stopped him, and hualed him over to a more secluded area, while Tsuna was discussing something with Enma as they boarded the ship.

"Look, Gokudera—" Yamamoto was suddenly cut off.

"Shut up," Gokudera said, calmly. It sent chills down Yamamoto's spine at how calm and deadly the tone was. So unlike any tone he had recieved—let alone heard from the silver. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Huh?" Yamamoto was truly confused now, if he wasn't already before.

"I'm asking you what the hell you were thinking!" Gokudera snapped, "Do you realize what you did?" He took a breath, then continued, "You could have fucking died! Hell, you almost _did_ die! Tenth was worried sick over you! We all were worried sick over you, you fucking nut!" He stepped closer, "If you _ever_ get yourself hurt like that again, I'll murder you!"

"..."

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera, trying to register what the shorter boy was saying. _Was__Gokudera__worried__about__me?__No,__he__couln't__have,__he's__Gokudera,__he__doesn't__worry__about__things__like__that...Right?__But__he_did_say__'we__all'...'We__all__were__worried__sick'...'I__was__worried__sick'...'I__was__worried__sick...about__you'..._ "Gokudera...Were you worried about me?"

Gokudera's eyes widen slightly, barely visible, but Yamamoto caught it. He looked away before muttering, "I thought it was normal...worrying about a friend who almost died..."

Yamamoto stared for a moment, then grinned from ear to ear, laughing lightly, "Gokudera, you _were_ worried about me! I'm so glad!" He slung his arm around the now startled Italian's shoulder, "I was worried about you, too!"

"W-wha—? Y-you're wrong! I wasn't worried about you! Why would you worry about me in the first place, Idiot!" Gokudera tried to wiggle the baseball fanatic off, shoving him away. "A-and don't get so friendly with me, o-or I'll take it back!" He turned and started storming off.

Yamamoto laughed more, following after him, "Gokudera's so funny!"

"Shut up!" Gokudera snapped, boarding the ship.

"Huh? Is something the matter?" Tsuna looked over at Gokudera, who was being tailed by Yamamoto, and it seemed they were bick—Gokudera was bickering with Yamamoto agging on. Tsuna sighed, "And I thought they were getting along, too."

"Huh? Tsuna-Kun, is something the matter?" Enma looked to see where Tsuna was looking, "Do they always bicker like that?"

"Yeah...I was hoping they would learn to be nicer to each other..." He sighed, "I guess I wa—Ah! Gokudera-Kun! D-don't use your dynamite on a ship!" Tsuna panicked, already feeling like he wasn't going to get off the ship alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on updating a LOT of my fanfictions, so...I'm not doing nothing, it's just, I have a lot of shit to get done...Why did I write this instead of update a story? 1) This is a little under 600 words, hahah...I would feel bad if this was the length of a story's chapter... 2) I'm half asleep, this is probably pretty bad as it is 3) I was just going through my pictures and was inspired to write a quick friendship blablah for after the Shimon thingie thingie (see? Half asleep)...<strong>

**Anyway~~~ Hope you liked it, please R&R, much appreciated!**

**~Talim**


End file.
